The fat controller goes missing!
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary: - The fat controller mysteriously vanishes, it's up to the engines to try and keep the railway running smoothly, will the engines be able to find the fat controller?    Note: - I'm using my own version of the engines not the CGI


The fat controller goes missing!

**Summary: - **The fat controller mysteriously vanishes, it's up to the engines to try and keep the railway running smoothly, will the engines be able to find the fat controller?

**Note: - **I'm using my own version of the engines not the CGI =)

It was night time on Sodor all the engines were sleeping peacefully, The fat controller was in his office signing papers, he didn't see the mysterious figure in the doorway the figure got closer and closer and then he gagged the fat controller with a stinky sock, the fat controller struggled but he couldn't get free the figure threw him into a mysterious engine and they raced away.

The next morning the engines were waiting for the fat controller, they were getting concerned.

**Edward**: The fat controller should be here by now.

**James**: He probably got pissed last night and got a hangover.

**Henry**: James shut up.

**James**: You shut up!

**Thomas**: Guys please, don't you see we have a mystery on our hands.

**Gordon**: Thomas is right, we all know that the fat controller should be here by now and he hasn't come.

**Rebecca**: Something must've happened to him.

**Edward**: Rebecca's right, we must try and find him.

**Percy**: But what about our jobs?

**Thomas**: Percy's right if we don't do our jobs the passengers will complain.

**Edward**: Ok we'd best do our jobs, but keep an eye out for the fat controller.

Everyone agreed.

**Gordon**: Let's get to work.

**Henry**: One thing I don't have a job.

**Percy**: Why don't you shunt trucks?

**Henry**: Do I look like a tank engine to you!

**Percy**: *gulps* N...n...no.

**Henry**: Good.

**Edward**: Try your best to help us Henry.

**Henry**: Ok.

The engines set off one by one.

Gordon puffed into Knapford station; Kelly was there she was a regular passenger of Gordon's express.

**Kelly**: Hello Gordon.

**Gordon**: Hey Kelly, have you seen the fat controller on yer travels?

**Kelly**: Last time I saw him was yesterday.

**Rebecca**: You haven't seen him since?

**Kelly**: Nope.

**Gordon**: Alright thanks Kelly.

Kelly smiled and boarded the express

**Rebecca**: I hope the fat controller is ok.

**Gordon**: I hope he is too Rebecca, I really hope he is.

The guard blew his whistle and Gordon puffed out of the station.

The fat controller woke up, he looked around he was in a room he looked to his left there was the figure, the fat controller tried to get away but he was tied to a chair.

**Fat controller**: Please let me go, I have a railway to look after.

**Voice**: You don't need that crappy railway.

The fat controller recognised the voice straight away; it was the fat controller's cousin the thin controller.

**Fat controller**: What do you want!

**Thin controller**: Silence!

The thin controller got a huge whip and whipped him.

**Fat controller**: Ouch!

**Thin controller**: I said Silence!

The fat controller was silent.

**Thin controller**: Let's see how your little railway is getting on without you.

He turned on a TV showing the fat controller's railway.

**Thin controller**: What! They are working normally.

**Fat controller**: My engines are intelligent they know their jobs and they will save me.

**Voice**: We'll see about that.

The fat controller looked quickly to his right, there was Alfred.

**Fat controller**: Alfred!

**Alfred**: I know who I am, I will stop your engines from trying to save you *laughs evilly*.

**Fat controller**: How?

**Alfred**: I've got a few tricks.

The fat controller gulped.

Meanwhile Thomas was at Knapford station he was looking for clues, Thomas was an expert at looking for clues.

**Thomas**: Ah-ha! A sweat patch this must be a clue.

Just then Gordon arrived he had just finished the express.

**Thomas**: Gordon I have found a clue, I need you to confirm it's a sweat patch.

**Gordon**: Let me go and put my coaches at the depo then I'll come back.

**Thomas**: Ok.

Gordon puffed out of the station.

Gordon arrived at the depo.

**Rebecca**: Why is Thomas telling you?

**Gordon**: Because I'm an expert at analysing clues.

Rebecca was puzzled.

**Rebecca**: What do you mean?

**Gordon**: Right y'know when a crime has been committed.

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

**Gordon**: Obviously you need to find some evidence or clues of how the crime was committed, like now Thomas has found a clue which could explain what happened to the fat controller, and I examine it to confirm what it is.

**Rebecca**: Oh sounds cool.

**Gordon**: It is cool.

Gordon uncoupled himself from the coaches then puffed back to Knapford.

When he arrived Thomas had changed tracks.

**Gordon**: Is this it?

**Thomas**: That's the one.

Gordon looked at the patch carefully.

**Gordon**: That's definitely a sweat patch.

**Rebecca**: What could've happened to him?

**Thomas**: I don't know Edward will know that.

**Gordon**: C'mon let's go find him.

Gordon and Thomas set off to find Edward.

Meanwhile the thin controller was spying on the fat controller's railway.

**Thin controller**: What are those two blue engines up to?

The fat controller shivered he knew the thin controller was talking about Gordon and Thomas.

**Thin controller**: Tell me fatty what they up to!

**Fat controller**: I...I don't know.

**Thin controller**: The big one was staring at the platform and before that the little one was staring at the platform.

**Fat controller**: I honestly don't know.

The thin controller snorted and continued to watch. The fat controller smiled he knew that Thomas and Gordon had found a clue.

**Fat controller**: *thinks to himself* Well done guys.

Gordon and James found Edward resting in a siding.

**Thomas**: Edward we've found a clue.

**Edward**: What clue.

**Gordon**: A sweat patch.

**Edward**: That's a good clue that might have been from when the fat controller was struggling.

**Thomas**: That's it! The fat controller has been kidnapped.

**Gordon**: But by whom.

**Edward**: It must be somebody who hates the fat controller.

**Gordon**: The thin controller.

**Thomas**: The thin controller?

**Gordon**: Yep, the thin controller came to this railway when I first came here he had an engine called Alfred, they were alright to begin with but then Alfred started to play tricks on me I used to get the blame all the time. But the fat controller found out that it was the thin controller, who was tryin' to get rid of me, and then the fat controller sent him away and since then the thin controller seeks revenge on him.

**Thomas**: That explains it; the thin controller kidnapped the fat controller.

**Edward**: He wants to see the railway go downhill.

**Gordon**: and I bet the fat controller knows we'll save him.

**Thomas**: Let's tell the others.

Edward Gordon and Thomas set off to find the others.

**Thin controller**: Now the old one is involved.

**Fat controller**: Actually Gordon is the oldest.

**Alfred**: Gordon, I remember him I loved to play tricks on him.

**Thin controller**: Oh yes how could I have forgotten Gordon.

**Alfred**: He hasn't changed one bit *chuckles evilly*

The fat controller shivered.

**Thin controller**: Why don't you pay Gordon a visit Alfred?

**Alfred**: All in good time sir, all in good time.

The thin controller grinned.

Gordon Edward and Thomas arrived at the sheds, the other engines were there.

**Henry**: Hey guys what's the rush.

**Edward**: We know what happened to the fat controller.

**Percy**: What happened to him?

**Thomas**: He got kidnapped by the thin controller.

**James**: Who's the thin controller?

**Gordon**: I can't b bothered tellin' the story again.

**Edward**: Basically the thin controller came to this railway when it was just Gordon, and the thin controller had an engine called Alfred.

**Gordon**: Alfred was alright to begin with then he began to play tricks on me and I kept on gettin' the blame, the fat controller found out that it was the thin controller who was trying to get rid of me by gettin' me into trouble.

**Edward**: The fat controller then sent them away, and since then the thin controller seeks revenge on the fat controller.

The engines were amazed with the story.

**Percy**: What are we going to do?

**James**: We must save the fat controller.

**Henry**: How dumbass.

**Gordon**: Well we need to think where the thin controller will be.

**Henry**: It must be somewhere unpleasant.

**Thomas**: I do see a creepy looking shed on my branch line.

**Rebecca**: That must be it.

**Gordon**: Are there any tracks that lead to there?

**Thomas**: Yeah.

**Edward**: Ok we need a plan.

**Henry**: Some of us will need to stay here to keep an eye on things.

**Gordon**: Henry has a point, how about me Henry Edward and Thomas save the fat controller and James Percy Toby and Rebecca stay here.

**Rebecca**: I've gotta stay here?

**Gordon**: I don't want you gettin' hurt Rebecca, this is quite a risky mission.

**Rebecca**: But can any of you untie the toughest knots.

**Thomas**: Really?

**Rebecca**: Yep.

**Henry**: Here's a knot that none of us can untie, see if you can do it.

**Rebecca**: Ok pass it here.

Henry gave Rebecca the rope she looked at it carefully the in a flash it was untied.

**Thomas**: Wow that's impressive.

**Gordon**: Ok Becky you can come just make sure you stay close to me.

**Rebecca**: I will.

**Percy**: Good luck guys.

**Henry**: Off we go.

So the four engines set off to save the fat controller.

The thin controller was delighted.

**Thin controller**: Here come 4 of your engines.

**Alfred**: Time for me to set off a bomb.

Alfred puffed out of the shed.

As the engines were going up the hill, Henry sensed danger; Henry had a power he could sense danger before it happened.

**Henry**: Stop guys.

The engines stopped.

**Gordon**: What's up Henry?

**Henry**: I feel that a bomb is going to explode.

Suddenly a bomb exploded.

**Rebecca**: Bloody hell.

**Gordon**: Well done Henry, c'mon guys.

They set off again. Alfred was annoyed.

**Alfred**: Dam, nobody told me that one had the power to sense danger before it happened, no matter I've got other tricks.

Alfred placed a trap on the tracks.

**Alfred**: This will catch them off guard *chuckles evilly*

The engines puffed further up the hill, then Gordon sensed a trap was layed out it was a power Gordon had.

**Gordon**: Stop guys.

**Edward**: What's up Gordon?

**Gordon**: A trap.

Spikes shot up from the ground.

**Henry**: Woah!

**Edward**: That was close.

The spikes went back down, the engines carried on.

**Thomas**: I'm glad I didn't come up here.

**Gordon**: This is the work of Alfred he's trying to catch us off guard or even kill us.

**Rebecca**: I hope I don't get killed.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Rebecca you won't.

Alfred was even more annoyed, he went back to the thin controller.

**Alfred**: Sir I can't catch the engines off guard.

**Thin controller**: Why not?

**Alfred**: One knew the bomb was going to explode and another one knew a trap was layed.

**Thin controller**: These engines are weird.

**Fat controller**: Don't call my engines weird!

**Thin controller**: SHUT UP!

The thin controller gave the fat controller a big whip on the back, the fat controller cried.

**Thin controller**: Try ramming them, I'm sure they won't expect that

Alfred grinned.

**Alfred**: Yes sir.

Alfred raced out of the shed.

The engines were almost there. The Edward sensed somebody was going to ram them, it was a power Edward had.

**Edward**: Guys move out of the way!

The engines moved into a siding just in time Alfred raced down the hill.

**Thomas**: That was close, nice one Edward.

**Henry**: Was that Alfred?

**Gordon**: That was Alfred.

Alfred reversed back up the hill.

**Alfred**: Gordon so good to see you, how's life on the railway.

Gordon snorted.

**Alfred**: No need to be like that, we all know it was your fault all them accidents.

Gordon wheeshed in anger.

**Alfred**: See you at the top *laughs evilly*.

Alfred puffed slowly back up the hill.

**Henry**: Man he is a p***k.

**Gordon**: I know, c'mon lets save the fat controller.

They carried on up the hill.

At last they reached the top of the hill.

**Thomas**: What's the plan?

**Edward**: Right we distract Alfred and the thin controller then Rebecca unties the fat controller.

**Gordon**: Good plan.

Rebecca was nervous.

**Rebecca**: I might get hurt.

**Thomas**: Try your best Rebecca, do it for the fat controller.

Rebecca took a deep breath and agreed.

**Rebecca**: Ok for the fat controller.

**Gordon**: Rebecca try and find another entrance round the back of the shed, so they don't see you.

**Rebecca**: Ok

They went inside the shed.

Inside the shed it was quiet, there was the thin controller.

**Thin controller**: Hello Gordon long time no see, I almost forgot about you but Alfred reminded me.

**Alfred**: Such a pleasure to see you again.

Gordon's hatred was growing stronger and stronger.

**Edward**: Where is the fat controller!

**Alfred**: He's in a good place.

**Thin controller**: You will never be able to untie him.

**Rebecca**: Oh really.

The thin controller and Alfred looked round quickly.

**Thin controller**: How did you get in?

**Rebecca**: I have my ways, now I bet you 1 million pounds that I can untie these knots.

**Alfred**: You really think you can untie them.

**Rebecca**: Yep.

**Alfred**: Deal, but if I win you surrender Gordon to us and the thin controller will be his new controller.

Gordon wasn't worried he knew Rebecca could do it.

**Rebecca**: Deal.

Alfred and Rebecca shook hands.

Rebecca went over to the fat controller, she looked at the knots carefully and in a flash they were untied.

**Alfred**: What!

**Thin controller**: Impossible!

**Rebecca**: Yep and guess what.

**Alfred**: What?

**Rebecca**: You owe me 1 million quid *laughs*

The thin controller was furious.

**Thin controller**: Why did you wager with her you idiot!

**Alfred**: How was I supposed to know she could untie impossible knots.

**Rebecca**: It's a charm.

**Gordon**: A very good charm.

**Fat controller**: Let's get out of here.

**Alfred**: Not if I can help it.

Alfred placed down another bomb.

**Gordon**: Quick get out!

Everyone got out, but Alfred couldn't he was chained to the rails and the thin controller was handcuffed to Alfred, the bomb exploded. The engines returned to Knapford station with the fat controller.

A few minutes later the engines arrived at Knapford station.

**Fat controller**: Well done everyone you disserve a new coat of paint.

**Edward**: Thank you sir.

**Henry**: One thing that puzzles me, who chained Alfred to the rails and handcuffed the thin controller to Alfred.

Thomas grinned.

**Rebecca**: Was it you Thomas?

**Thomas**: I turned invisible and chained Alfred to the rails and handcuffed the thin controller whilst they were distracted.

**Rebecca**: Now that's a good power.

**Fat controller**: All of the engines have special powers.

**Gordon**: I've got the power to sense when a trap is near.

**Henry**: I've got the power to sense danger is near.

**Edward**: I've got the power to sense when somebody is going to ram into me.

**Thomas**: And I've got the power to turn invisible.

**Rebecca**: What power have I got?

**Gordon**: You've got the power to untie impossible knots.

**Rebecca**: Oh yeah.

Everyone laughed, the engines were glad that the fat controller had been found.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment =)**


End file.
